Hyperdimension Neptunia: El Cielo de Gamindustri
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Perderlo todo lleva a un gran daño emocional. Eso fue lo que Tsuna sintio despues de perder ante Bermuda quien mato a casi todos menos Tsuna. Aun asi una oportunidad de salvacion llega a manos de Yuni y Byakuran quienes antes de morir envian a Tsuna a un nuevo mundo aunque sin sus memorias. Como cambiaran las cosas en Gamindustri con la llegada de cierto chico? Tsuna/Harem.


**Prologo: Dejar el Mundo Para ir a Gamindustri.**

 **-Namimori, (Parque Vacío)-**

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos ahora había visto mejores días en el pasado, ya que en estos momentos… ese bello parque se encontraba destruido, como si la guerra hubiese estallado en ese lugar. Y lo peor de todo, no fue la destrucción.

No… lo peor fue sin duda los múltiples cadáveres de unos adolescentes, adultos e incluso bebes dispersos en toda esa destrucción.

Y por las heridas en sus cuerpos, quien el mato lo hizo únicamente usando sus manos, aunque algunos aquí murieron a causa de otra persona que estaba en el mismo lado del que hizo el resto de los asesinatos…

Pero entre tanta muerte… todavía había alguien con vida, sin embargo esa persona no estaba en el mejor estado emocional.

Sentado en medio del parque se encontraba un chico de 15 años de edad, ese chico de cabello castaño en puntas y ojos de color naranja, aunque su color de ojos original era igual al de su cabello… y el hecho de que una llama de color naranja en su frente era lo último notable junto a un par de guantes de color rojo en sus manos.

El nombre de ese lastimado chico de ojos naranjas… era Tsunayoshi Sawada, el cual era apodado 'Tsuna' por los demás y llamado 'Decimo' por su subordinado que se autoproclamo su mano derecha.

Si uno tuviese que describir a Tsuna… entonces 'inútil' podría ser la primera palabra que viniese a la mente de uno.

Y ciertamente el chico conocido como Tsuna era en general un chico bien inútil ya que sus notas eran muy malas, él era bastante malo en educación física y le daban miedo los chihuahua. Así él siempre lo había sido hasta el punto que él se resignó al ser 'Dame-Tsuna (Tsuna inútil)' como lo llamaban los demás.

Sin embargo de un día para otro esa existencia mediocre para un chico con un gran potencial muy pero muy oculto iba a cambiar para siempre.

Todo con la llegada de un bebe… quien en realidad era el sicario número 1 del mundo y probablemente la persona más poderosa en el mundo, el nombre de ese bebe (Quien más tarde fue revelado ser un adulto que fue transformado en un bebe) era Reborn… aquel que fue enviado a convertir a Tsuna en un buen heredero de la Familia Vongola la cual era la familia más poderosa de la mafia italiana.

De ahí en más todo lo que siguió para Tsuna fue una vida realmente caótica, dolorosa, humillante… pero a la vez bastante alegre e inolvidable en donde poco a poco el chico sin ningún amigo fue haciendo amigos y rodeándose de gente bastante peculiar pero que formaron un lazo con él. Todo eso gracias a que Reborn apareció de su vida aun siendo un tutor espartano a la hora de entrenar.

También eventualmente vinieron grandes batallas en las que Tsuna y sus amigos estuvieron en peligros reales en donde ellos progresaban y se hacían más fuerte, cosa que fue más pronunciada en Tsuna que pasaba de ser el más débil a ser el más fuerte durante una batalla.

Y todo tuvo su cúspide en esta gran última batalla… sin embargo no todo puede ser cosas buenas y no todas las batallas podían ser simplemente ganadas.

En lugar de ver a un torpe joven alegre con su vida o a un poderoso joven que era un peleador bastante hábil en su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad… únicamente podía verse a un chico totalmente derrotado rodeado de los cadáveres de sus amigos y aliados.

Sobra decir que el resultado de la batalla fue… una derrota absoluta para Tsuna y sus aliados, con el como único sobreviviente.

Los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos por el parque le pertenecían a los aliados de Tsuna y a sus amigos que se le unieron para esta batalla en contra de un poderoso enemigo.

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo como esto?" Murmuro en voz baja Tsuna cuyas lagrimas amenazaban con comenzar a fluir sin embargo él estaba usando su fuerza de voluntad para contenerlas.

Aunque aún así el no podía dejarse de hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué todos tuvieron que morir dejándolo a él como el único sobreviviente?

Sera… ¿Sera porque él fue demasiado débil como para proteger a sus seres queridos?

En un principio la pelea de Tsuna contra Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, el Arcobaleno más poderoso que existió en su generación y usuario de la Llama de la Noche comenzó con Tsuna superando a Bermuda gracias a que Reborn le disparo la Bala de la Última Voluntad mientras Tsuna ya estaba en Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar dominando… Tsuna subestimo el nivel de odio y desesperación en el corazón de Bermuda lo que se tradujo en voluntad para no perder.

Al final Bermuda logro demostrar porque el título del 'Arcobaleno más poderoso de su generación' le pertenecía a él y con un movimiento a una velocidad increíble logro derrotar a Tsuna e incluso lo dejo inconsciente por un buen rato.

Cuando Tsuna se despertó lo que el encontró… fue una escena salida de sus peores pesadillas.

Al instante de despertar Tsuna inmediatamente se tomó las Píldoras de la Última Voluntad pensando que la batalla todavía estaba ocurriendo… sin embargo la batalla ya había terminado.

Las únicas persona con vida entre tantos cadáveres eran el mismísimo Bermuda… y aquella persona llamada Kawahira que había ayudado a Tsuna y a los demás en el futuro.

Kawahira se encontraba muy lastimado ya que Bermuda le rompió los brazos y las piernas para que no pudiese escapar… y aun después de explicar el porqué de sus acciones Bermuda no tuvo piedad con Kawahira y lo mato de un certero golpe en la cabeza.

Según Bermuda él fue y mato a los demás para que no interrumpiesen su venganza. Después de todo él era el Arcobaleno más poderoso de su generación y eliminar a los aliados de Tsuna fue cosa fácil para él.

Y al tener su trabajo hecho Bermuda procedió a retirarse muy feliz, aun si Tsuna se mantenía con vida eso ya no le importaba porque su venganza había sido realizada.

Y fue debido a esos eventos que nos encontramos a un Tsuna derrotado y rodeado de cadáveres.

Para este punto lo único que podía sentir uno… era arrepentimiento.

"…si tan solo no lo hubiese subestimado…" Murmuraba un Tsuna con unos ojos y voz vacía. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo él se había quedado ahí sentado en medio del parque y francamente no le importaba. Era cierto que después de ganar la ventaja en contra de Bermuda, Tsuna pensó que él podría evitar el ataque final de Bermuda y derrotarlo… únicamente para ser derrotado por Bermuda usando ese mismo ataque.

Ahora lo único que él quería era lamentarse y culparse a sí mismo de lo que aconteció… después de todo esto era definitivamente su culpa desde su punto de vista.

En retrospectiva… ¿Por qué él tuvo que rechazar tanto el convertirse en el Décimo Vongola?

Si Tsuna hubiese decidido ser el Décimo y entrenar más para poder tomar ese rol… entonces quizás esa fuerza extra le hubiese sido muy útil en la pelea contra Bermuda e incluso el pudiese haber ganado.

No había certeza de que eso hubiese pasado… pero para Tsuna si él hubiese sido más fuerte para derrotar a Bermuda entonces… ¡Entonces nadie hubiese tenido que morir!

Si él hubiese sido más fuerte… entonces él no hubiese tenido que perder a nadie.

Es por eso que aquí únicamente quedo un solitario Tsuna que estaba sentado en el suelo del parque con los cadáveres de sus aliados y amigos alrededor. Con el pensando que fue culpa suya por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Hehehe…" La risa que salió de los labios de Tsuna era una risa amarga y llena disgusto hacia sí mismo al darse cuenta de que toda esta tragedia… pudo haberse evitado si él hubiese decidido volverse fuerte, "Realmente nunca deje de ser Dame-Tsuna… incluso ahora cuando era importante termine siendo un inútil egoísta…".

Después de derrotar a Byakuran en el futuro era claro que el título del Decimo Vongola le pertenecía a Tsuna y que él era el único que podía heredar ese título para cambiar a la Familia Vongola de regreso a su forma original.

Pero en lugar de eso, en lugar de aceptar el rol del Decimo Vongola el cual era la razón por la que el tenia tantos amigos además de volverse más fuerte de lo que él creía posible aun si era con ayuda de Reborn o las Píldoras de la Última Voluntad… Tsuna simplemente quiso continuar viviendo como si nada sus tranquilos días normales (Aunque gracias a esos amigos esos días ya no eran normales… pero para Tsuna se habían vuelto 'días normales',).

Aun después de en la batalla contra Byakuran el haber aceptado la voluntad del Vongola Primo (Primero de los Vongola), Tsuna tercamente se negó a aceptar su destino como el heredero de los Vongola.

¿Por qué? ¿Después de ver como el Vongola Primo le confió a él su voluntad no sería lo mejor el aceptar todo?

Al final ahora únicamente el lamentarse era la opción que le quedaba a Tsuna.

"Yo… yo quiero ser el Décimo Vongola…" Y finalmente aun cuando fuese ya muy tarde, Tsuna admitió eso al darse cuenta de que aun cuando a él le gustase su vida normal, el hecho de ser el candidato al Decimo Vongola logro llevarlo tan lejos.

Pero ya era muy tarde ya que… ¿Qué era el Líder de una Mafia sin sus compañeros?

Ahora la soledad en este parque era su única compañía… y tal cosa se estaba volviendo tan dolorosa que Tsuna estaba a punto de desactivar voluntariamente su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad para volver a la normalidad… aun sabiendo que en su modo normal él no podría soportar esta situación.

Sin embargo antes de que el pudiese hacerlo, una voces que le devolvieron la esperanza un poco se pudieron escuchar.

"¡Tsuna!" La voz de una chica puede ser escuchada.

"Después de todo si lograste sobrevivir, aunque viniendo de ti no deberá sorprendente," Ahora la voz de un chico joven puede ser escuchada y a pesar de la situación había un poco de gracia en su voz.

Tsuna reconoció al instante a quienes esas voces pertenecían.

"¡Byakuran, Yuni!" Dijo Tsuna con algo de esperanza regresando a su voz.

Aun con su cuerpo dañado Tsuna logro darse la vuelta para ver en la dirección donde el escucho esas voces. Después de todo si ellos estaban ahí… entonces él no se encontraba totalmente solo como el único sobreviviente.

Pero como se había mencionado… la escena de los cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo se debía a una razón.

Al ver el estado en el que ellos se encontraban… la poca esperanza que surgió en Tsuna se desvaneció en un instante. Tristemente incluso Tsuna sin su Híper Intuición hubiese claramente podido ver que a Yuni y a Byakuran no les quedaba tiempo de vida… que los dos se mantenían con vida debido a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Byakuran había sido herido de mortalidad por Jager quien uso sus poderes hacer un enorme agujero en su pecho.

Quizás algún conocimiento de los universos paralelos le había ayudado a encontrar una forma de prolongar su vida aun después de sufrir una herida tan letal como esa… sin embargo eso solo era una teoría de Tsuna.

En el caso de Yuni… bueno ahí Tsuna no sabía lo que ocurrió pero ella se encontraba perdiendo mucha sangre por un gran corte de gran profundidad en su brazo derecho. Aun si el corte en si no la mato, la pérdida de sangre causada por la hemorragia de seguro se encargaría de acabar con la vida de la Arcobaleno del Cielo.

Y lamentablemente… Tsuna no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Uni.

Normalmente Tsuna podría agarrar a Yuni y llevarla volando en tiempo record hacia el centro médico más cercano para salvarle la vida.

Pero con sus brazos lastimados él ni siquiera podría volar y simplemente terminaría estrellándose contra el suelo debido a que brazos dañados como esos no podían soportar el volar usando los X-Gloves.

Y era claro que por el hecho de estar demasiado dañado como para ayudar Tsuna se iba a poner a rogar por el perdón de Yuni… excepto que ella no lo permitiría.

"No te lamentes por favor Tsuna," Dijo Yuni en un tono de voz amable y compasivo, como si la sangre fluyendo de su herida no la afectase, "Ya sé que no es posible para mí el salvarme…" Admitió ella, aun con miedo en morir ella finalmente lo había aceptado.

"Es muy bueno que hayas aceptado la muerte, considerando también que este mundo ya está condenado a morir con nosotros en él," Dijo Byakuran con un suspiro mientras Yuni miro hacia el cielo con tristeza en sus ojos. Ya que ella también lo sabía que este mundo estaba muriendo desde el instante en donde los Arcobaleno y Kawahira murieron porque el balance del Tri-Ni-Set había sido roto de forma permanente.

Además aun si Kawahira nunca hubiese explicado nada los tres podían sentirlo, de alguna manera ellos podían sentir que este mundo estaba muriendo poco a poco, aun cuando no fuese notable a simple vista.

Kawahira (Al cual todos conocían como Checker Face antes de que este revelase su identidad) intento explicarle a Bermuda por qué los Arcobaleno existían y el propósito del Tri-Ni-Set en este mundo con la esperanza de que Bermuda entendiese la razón de sus acciones.

Sin embargo después de tantos años viviendo en este mundo únicamente con el propósito de vengarse del hombre que lo transformo en un Arcobaleno en primer lugar… Bermuda no escucho nada y simplemente fue hacia Kawahira usando todo su odio hacia ese hombre como impulso… mientras su venganza estuviese completa a Bermuda no le importaba nada más.

Por eso mismo Bermuda sonrió cuando su mano derecha atravesó el pecho de Kawahira y le destrozo el corazón, finalmente cumpliendo con eso su ansiado deseo de venganza.

Y con su venganza finalmente cumplida, Bermuda desapareció hacia algún lugar desconocido. Quizás ahora él iba a pasar sus siguientes momentos celebrando el solo el hecho de finalmente cumplir su sueño.

Tsuna no supo si Bermuda le dejo vivir por alguna razón o simplemente fue una coincidencia que él estuviese vivo al final de esa masacre. Y si era solo por su suerte… entonces Tsuna tuvo mala suerte incluso en momentos como ese ya que él hubiese preferido morir para estar con todos.

Aunque siendo realistas si Tsuna quería morir tan solo debía esperar y continuar viviendo.

Ahora con Kawahira muerto ya no habría más Arcobaleno y por lo tanto el delicado balance del Tri-Ni-Set se había roto y no había nadie más que pudiese componerlo. Únicamente la certeza de la muerte de este mundo era el futuro.

"Tienes razón Byakuran, al final la muerte será solo cosa de tiempo…" Murmuro Tsuna que a pesar de estar triste porque él también iba a morir junto con toda la gente inocente del mundo… una parte de él estaba feliz porque eso significaría que él se reuniría con sus amigos en el otro mundo.

Si el no pudo morir con ellos peleando en contra de Bermuda, al menos él se reuniría con ellos después de que este mundo muriese.

"Aunque… todavía puede haber esperanzas para ti, Tsuna," Dijo Byakuran.

Tsuna no respondió a eso, en lugar el apretó sus puños que estaban cubiertos por sus X-Gloves.

"De entre nosotros tres tu eres el único que tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir," Dijo Byakuran y esas palabras eran una afirmación más que nada. Ya que él y Yuni estaban condenados… pero Tsuna podía todavía salvarse al no tener heridas letales

Tsuna sabía que Byakuran no bromearía o mentiría sobre eso en esta situación.

Y antes esas palabras el Joven Decimo solo tenía una respuesta.

"Aun si dices eso… ¡Yo ni siquiera sé si tengo la fuerza para continuar viviendo!" Les respondió Tsuna, con lágrimas finalmente saliendo de sus ojos de color naranja. El hizo un gran trabajo conteniéndolas hasta ahora, pero Tsuna no era de hierro y él tenía un corazón que tan solo pudo contener las lágrimas por poco tiempo.

Incluso aquel poderoso Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad tenía sus límites…

Si Tsuna no hubiese estado en ese modo entonces en lugar de llorar él se hubiese desmallado a causa del daño emocional. Únicamente la fortaleza en cuerpo y mente que le proveía ese modo logro que Tsuna no se desmoronase o desmallase… aunque aún en este modo ganas no le faltaban.

Sin embargo todavía no era el momento de Tsuna de resignarse y esperar a morir… y ese mensaje le seria dado por una de esas personas que eventualmente se volvió alguien cercano hacia él.

Porque una cuarta voz se pudo escuchar.

"…Todos los demás herbívoros estarían decepcionados si así terminasen las cosas para ti…" Y sorpresivamente una voz más puede ser escuchada a parte de la de los tres Cielos.

Aquella voz era una voz seria pero que tenía una gran fuerza y voluntad… y Tsuna podría reconocer aquella voz donde fuese.

"¡Hibari!" Exclamo un Tsuna que a pesar del dolor en sus brazos rotos se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su Guardián de la Nube.

Efectivamente el Guardián de la Nube de Tsuna se encontraba con vida… pero por cuanto tiempo era lo que uno podía decir ya que en medio de su pecho se encontraba un agujero de considerable tamaño del cual salía sangre.

"Herbi… no, Carnívoro," Logro decir a duras penas Hibari.

Aunque al escuchar a su Guardián de la Nube usando ese término para referirse a su persona, Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse del hecho que Hibari lo considerase… un carnívoro.

Tsuna sabía que si Hibari se refería a alguien con ese título… eso era una señal de máximo respeto. Entonces Hibari respetaba a Tsuna tanto para referirse a él como 'carnívoro'.

A decir verdad desde la batalla contra Mukuro fue que Hibari comenzó poco a poco a cambiar su punto de vista sobre Tsuna. Sin embargo su propio orgullo e imagen inicial de Tsuna como el herbívoro más débil le impidieron a Hibari el mostrar ese pequeño respeto que el adquirió por Tsuna.

Dicho pequeño respeto únicamente fue creciendo poco a poco más y más con cada conflicto que ocurriría y que cuya cúspide llego al ver como Tsuna derroto a Byakuran en la batalla de los diez años en el futuro. Incluso Hibari tuvo que admitir que ni él hubiese podido enfrentarse a Byakuran en ese entonces debido al inmenso poder que el gano.

Aunque claro Hibari nunca admitiría tener ese respeto por Tsuna hasta que este le derrotase… pero en esta situación el Guardián de la Nube considero que estaba bien el hacer una excepción a la regla.

"¿Acaso crees que alguno de los otros herbívoros soportaría el verte así?" Pregunto Hibari, aun cuando por toda lógica el debería hablar con dificultad en lugar de eso él hablaba a la perfección a pesar del daño.

Hibari era simplemente demasiado poderoso como para permitir que una herida de muerte le impidiese hablar correctamente con Tsuna.

Y algo dentro de Tsuna le decía que era mejor guardar silencio… que en estos momentos abrir su boca podría ser un gran error.

"Aun en mis últimos momentos y con estas heridas… aun así yo podría morderte hasta la muerte en el estado en el que estas," Dijo Hibari con un tono de voz totalmente honesto.

Para una persona que no tenía voluntad alguna ni para pelear ni para siquiera defenderse incluso un simple niño sería capaz de derrotarlo si este tuviese deseos de ganar.

"…" Y Tsuna no respondió… o mejor dicho las palabras de Hibari le estaban afectando y el Joven Decimo no se atrevía a responder.

"Si realmente apreciaste a esos herbívoros entonces… al menos podrías vivir ya que ninguno de ellos hubiese querido tu muerte," Hibari sabía muy bien que Tsuna iba a elegir la muerte si no se hacía nada, y como uno de los Guardianes del Decimo, Hibari tenía que hacer algo para que Tsuna tomase esa oportunidad de salvar su vida, "Incluso yo… pienso que sería un desperdicio que murieses de esa forma," Admitió Hibari.

Y quizás fuese la forma de su muerte y lo patético que se veía Tsuna en estos momentos… o quizás era su propia lealtad mostrándose, pero Hibari decidió tomar una decisión que él jamás pensó que el haría… como cambian las cosas, ¿No?

Lentamente el busco entre sus ropas y saco sus tonfas… para ponerlas en frente de Tsuna, claramente ofreciéndoselas a él.

Ante eso Tsuna dio una mirada un poco horrorizada ante la acción de Hibari.

"¡Pero esas tonfas son tu-!" Intento decir Tsuna ante o que Hibari ofreció.

Sin embargo con bastante esfuerzo el Guardián de la Nube de Tsuna levanto su mano y en señal de que él quería que Tsuna parase de hablar.

"Normalmente mordería hasta la muerte a cualquiera que no fuese yo que las tocase," Dijo Hibari, "Pero presiento las necesitaras más que yo si vas a vivir… tan solo no las pierdas o volveré a la vida para morderte hasta la muerte,".

Tsuna sabía que esas tonfas eran un arma irremplazable para Hibari y a la vez las armas que lo habían acompañado por las distintas batallas, además como Tsuna conoció a Hibari cuando este ya las poseía entonces había una buena razón para sospechar que él había tenido esas tonfas desde hace mucho tiempo.

En otras palabras aquellas tonfas eran un arma con un gran valor emocional para su dueño. Ese valor emocional que llevarían a sus armas siendo enterradas con él o dárselas solo a alguien a quien él le tenga absoluta confianza.

Y con eso se mostraba que Tsuna se había ganado esa confianza a pesar de ser un herbívoro en todo sentido de la palabra cuando él no estaba en su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad, en ese estado Tsuna podía ser considerado un carnívoro en todo sentido de la palabra.

Y por ser ahora ese carnívoro que Hibari veía como alguien digno (Aun Hibari podía entender lo dañado que estaba Tsuna en términos emocionales) fue que él le dejo sus amadas tonfas.

"Prometo que las cuidare en el tiempo que me quede de vida…" Finalmente Tsuna acepto que de ahora en más las tonfas le pertenecían a él.

Y al escuchar eso Hibari supo que su misión estaba hecha… y el dio una última sonrisa antes de para siempre cerrar sus ojos.

Con eso el chico conocido como Kyouya Hibari… el Guardián de la Nube de Tsunayoshi Sawada cerro sus ojos por última vez, probando definitivamente que él era el más fuerte de todos al poder mantenerse vivo para despedirse de Tsuna y logrando decirle unas palabras que con esperanza le darían a Tsuna un impulso para vivir.

Aun cuando Hibari odiase las multitudes y realmente no se juntase con Tsuna como los demás Guardianes… en el fondo (Muy, muy en el fondo) Hibari se consideraba a si mismo parte del grupo de los Guardianes de Tsuna y por lo tanto él tenía el deseo de proteger y ayudar al Cielo que era Tsuna.

Y viéndolo así, Tsuna pudo entender los sentimientos de Hibari.

Sin darse cuenta Tsuna comenzó a abrazar las tonfas de Hibari como si su vida dependiese de ello, casi como si Tsuna estuviese asustado de que si el no abrasase con fuerza esas tonfas se fuesen a desaparecer.

Puede que en estos momentos no pudiese hacer algo… y siendo así la situación, Tsuna estaba determinado a proteger el primer y último regalo de su Guardián de la Nube.

"…Parece que el recupero un poco de ganas de continuar con vida…" Dijo un sonriente Byakuran a una sonriente Yuni.

En ese caso quedaba una cosa más que hacer… aun si Tsuna no se lo tomase muy bien que digamos.

Byakuran fue directamente hacia el cadáver de Hibari en donde Tsuna continuaba mirándolo con tristeza… y procedió a comenzar a buscar algo en ese cadáver.

"¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?" Dijo un enojado Tsuna al ver como Byakuran comenzó a tocar el cadáver de HIbari. Era posible que en estos momentos el estado mental de Tsuna fuese uno melancólico que no tenía la disposición para enojarse… sin embargo incluso él era capaz de superar su tristeza por un momento y estar dispuesto a enfrentar a Byakuran si este no daba una buena razón para hacer eso.

Sin embargo en lugar de responder Byakuran saco el objeto que el buscaba… el Vongola Gear de la Nube, el cual le pertenecía a Hibari.

Y es ahí cuando Tsuna pudo notar algo acercándose… era el Dragón Blanco de Byakuran, aquella Box Weapon creada solo para él. Lo curioso era que el dragón llevaba una mochila colgada en su boca.

El Dragón Blanco simplemente fue y se enrosco en el cuello de Byakuran.

"Antes de llegar aquí me asegure de enviar a mi Dragón Blanco para que tomase todos los restos de los Anillos y Pacificadores y Vongola Gear, además de conseguir una mochila," Explico Byakuran mientras que su Dragón desapareció al ya ha haber completado su misión.

Byakuran abrió la mochila… revelando que todo el resto del Tri-Ni-Set se encontraba ahí.

Anillos Mare, Pacificadores de Arcobaleno y finalmente los Vongola Gear. Con la excepción de los Cielos de cada uno de los tres grupos todo estaba completo, los cielos todavía estaban con sus dueños.

Nada más ver los Vongola Gear… con solo verlos Tsuna apretó fuertemente sus puños que estaban cubiertos por sus X-Gloves, al ver los Vongola Gear de los demás el sentimiento de culpa lo volvió a invadir.

Sobra decir que Tsuna no era el único afectado al ver esos objetos en el suelo. Eso se debía a que para Yuni y Byakuran… los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno y los Anillos Mare tenían un significado igual de profundo que los Vongola Gear para Tsuna.

En el caso de Byakuran… realmente fue interesante ver como al final incluso el demostró que sus propios guardianes (Con la excepción de Gamma) eran importantes para él y que sus muertes le habían dolido.

Para Yuni… realmente ella tuvo que trabajar duro para contener sus lágrimas, a decir verdad ella había llorado nada más darse cuenta lo que paso después de despertar y ver a los Arcobaleno y a Gamma muertos.

Viendo que no era nada bueno el quedarse así, Byakuran procedió a continuar explicando cómo iba a salvar a Tsuna.

"La posibilidad de la cual yo te dije que podría salvar tu vida está relacionada con los 21 componentes del Tri-Ni-Set," Explico Byakuran mientras él puso el Vongola Gear de Hibari con los demás en la mochila, "Para que funcione a la perfección tienen que estar esos mismos 21 componentes presentes,".

"Usando el poder de los Anillos Mare siendo amplificado por los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno y los Anillos Vongola sería posible mandar a _una persona_ a una realidad distinta," Revelo Byakuran con su típica sonrisa.

Tsuna y Yuni miraron al joven de cabellos blancos por un momento antes de que Yuni respondiese lo que ella creía que el intentaba decir.

"¿Quieres decir que salvaras a Tsuna mandándolo a un universo paralelo?" Pregunto Yuni para confirmar.

"…un lugar donde todos posiblemente estén con vida…" Murmuro Tsuna con esperanzas al escuchar eso.

La razón era que si Byakuran lo enviaba a un universo paralelo… él podría reunirse con sus amigos aun cuando ellos fuesen otra versión de aquellos que Tsuna perdió. Con tal de volver a verlos eso era suficiente para el aun cuando no fuesen exactamente aquellos con los que Tsuna formo un vínculo.

Sin embargo viendo como la esperanza comenzaba a apoderarse de Tsuna, Byakuran rápidamente decidió decir la dura verdad antes de que las esperanzas de Tsuna colapsasen junto con su poca voluntad de seguir viviendo.

"Los universos paralelos y realidades distintas son cosas parecidas pero que en el fondo son distintas," Explico Byakuran de forma tajante, "En un universo paralelo existirá un Tri-Ni-Set que es lo que marca a este mundo como algo único pero relacionado al nuestro,".

Yuni aprovecho para poner su mano en el hombro de Tsuna para ayudarlo un poco ya que al escuchar esas palabras lo afectaron.

"Sin embargo en una realidad distinta no existe una ciudad llamada 'Namimori' o las 'Llamas de la Última Voluntad' ni tampoco un Tri-Ni-Set que permita que exista la vida en primer lugar, al no existir el último elemento yo no puedo extraer información de esos lugares como lo haría de un universo paralelo, simplemente esos conceptos de nuestro mundo y sus mundos paralelos," Finalizo su explicación Byakuran.

En otras palabras en una realidad distinta… no existía lo mismo que hacía a este mundo ser este mundo. Eso pudo entender Tsuna quien únicamente pudo mirar con tristeza al suelo al perder esa esperanza de ver una vez más a los demás... aunque ya que Byakuran fue rápido el daño emocional no fue tan severo.

Sin embargo con eso la voluntad de vivir de Tsuna permeancia más viva en vez de muerta si es que él se hacía esperanzas.

Byakuran quería que Tsuna viviese ya de los tres él era el que no estaba herido de muerte… y de ser posible a él le hubiese gustado saber del lugar a donde Tsuna iba a terminar a parar pero lamentablemente no podía ser.

Si fuese un mundo paralelo entonces él podría darle una opción a Tsuna de a donde mandarlo.

Otra cosa era que como era una realidad distinta en lugar de un universo paralelo, Byakuran no tenía la más mínima idea de donde iba a terminar Tsuna asique dependía de la suerte el que Tsuna terminase en un lugar que pudiese albergar vida humana y que además no fuese un lugar hostil.

Podía parecer algo arriesgado, pero si Tsuna no se iba de este mundo entonces el moriría seguramente ya que este mundo estaba cerca de morir.

Normalmente Byakuran hubiese hecho ese método para salvar su propia vida… sin embargo él sabía que con su gran daño ya no había salvación para él. Aunque si él hubiese evitado esa herida fatal entonces el antes de irse se hubiese quedado con Yuni y Tsuna para estar con ellos en sus últimos momentos.

Debido a que ese método solo funcionaba con una persona él no hubiese podido llevarlos con él aunque él quisiese, lamentable pero así eran las cosas. De haber sido posible entonces Byakuran no tendría problema alguno si esos dos lo acompañasen.

"Entiendo, dependerá de mi suerte entonces," Asintió Tsuna, indicando que el entendió la explicación. Si dependía de su suerte entonces quizás no había mucha esperanza… pero Tsuna quiso creer que esta vez su suerte seria de la buena.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar ese gran viaje… una resolución se formó en la mente de Tsuna. Si el moría entonces todos sin duda hubiesen estado muy tristes, asique para poder continuar viviendo…

"¿No pueden borrar mis recuerdos?" Y finalmente Tsuna hizo aquella petición que parecía imposible que viniese de él, "Quiero decir, todo desde que Reborn llego a mi vida," Dijo con bastante dificultad el Joven Decimo.

Después de todo era debido precisamente a todo lo que paso después de que Reborn llego a su vida que Tsuna llego tan lejos. Incluso alguien que conociese desde hace poco a Tsuna podía ver como esos lazos y recuerdos con sus seres queridos eran lo más importante para él.

La mirada de sorpresa absoluta en el rostro de Yuni y Byakuran fue suficiente prueba de lo inesperado de tal petición. De hecho Yuni se notaba que no podía creer lo que Tsuna había dicho, ella incluso se tapó la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa.

En el caso de Byakuran sin embargo…

"Creo que tú te das cuenta de lo que significaría para ti el no tener esos recuerdos," Comento un serio Byakuran. Por sus experiencias en los distintos mundos paralelos el entendía lo fuerte del lazo de Tsuna con los demás y lo que significaría el olvidarlo todo.

Era como si Tsuna voluntariamente quisiese matar a una parte de sí mismo que le permitió volverse tan fuerte y feliz en primer lugar…

Yuni y Byakuran guardaron silencio esperando escuchar lo que Tsuna iba a decir para explicar le porque de una acción tan drástica.

Así todo quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras Tsuna reunía la fuerza y voluntad para dar su explicación.

"Sé que ellos querrían que lo viviese…" Suspiro Tsuna quien miraba a sus manos que se encontraban protegidas por sus X-Gloves, "Pero conociéndome yo cometaria suicidio nada más llegar a ese mundo y regresar a mi estado normal, todo para volver con ellos," Admitió Tsuna a los otros dos cielos.

Ambos únicamente miraron a Tsuna con tristeza… sabiendo que era verdad, sabiendo que el cargar con el dolor de ser el único sobreviviente podría llevarlo muy bien al suicidio aun si el vivir hubiese sido lo que los demás hubiesen deseado.

El corazón de Tsuna había sido destrozado y lo único que lo mantenía a el de quebrarse por completo era que él se encontraba en Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad, el cual le daba esa fuerza interna para continuar.

Pero ese estado no era eterno y el segundo en el que Tsuna volviese a la normalidad… seguramente él se mataría a sí mismo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Y aun si el tuviese suficiente voluntad como para continuar viviendo el únicamente viviría sufriendo una gran depresión que le duraría toda su vida, efectivamente haciéndolo una persona vacía que únicamente esperaba el día de su muerte.

Por eso aun cuando era algo cruel el olvidarse de todo aquello que le trajo alegría y le permitió ganar tanta fuerza en primer lugar… Tsuna debía hacerlo para poder continuar viviendo como los demás lo hubiesen querido.

Si viviendo él lograba cumplir la voluntad de sus seres queridos, entonces él lo haría aun cuando él los olvidase. El tener las memorias de ellos como compañía únicamente haría a todo peor y seguramente generaría impulsos de suicidio.

Al final la única manera de continuar para el seria no tener más recuerdos desde aquel día en que Reborn apareció en su vida ya que ese fue el momento en que todo cambio para él. Aun si el riesgo era volver a ser el inútil 'Dame-Tsuna' que él fue antes de que Reborn apareciese en su vida.

"Tsuna…" Dijo con tristeza Yuni, quien con esas palabras honestas entendió lo que el Joven Decimo quería decir. Ella lo podía entender… pero eso no significaba que a ella le gustase lo que Tsuna estaría sacrificando.

Pero la honestidad en la voz de Tsuna cuando él dijo que era muy probable que el cometiese suicidio a causa del dolor de la perdía… esa posibilidad asustaba a Uni más que nada hasta el punto que ella prefería una pérdida de memoria antes que una muerte en desesperación para Tsuna.

"Usando el conocimiento de los mundos paralelos es posible para mi borrar tu memoria," Admitió Byakuran.

Sabiendo que era posible, el Joven Decimo decidió continuar con algo más que él había planeado al saber si era posible, asique Tsuna miro con sus ojos naranjas directamente a los ojos de Byakuran.

"¿No sería posible dejar un poco de mi conocimiento de cómo entrar al Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad?" Pregunto Tsuna a Yuni y Byakuran, quienes lo miraron con ligera sorpresa al oír esa petición de alguien que por lo general no peleaba a menos que no hubiese otra opción.

Sin embargo le tomo un solo segundo a ambos el entender el 'porque' de esa petición de Tsuna.

Ya que si Tsuna perdía las habilidades de combate que él había ganado a lo largo de duras batallas, entonces su probabilidad de sobrevivir se veía mucho más baja y esas habilidades solo podían manifestarse cuando Tsuna entraba en su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad.

Tsuna debía continuar viviendo porque eso hubiesen querido los demás, pero luego de perder sus memorias él se revertiría al Tsuna que existió antes de Reborn, básicamente ese inútil que ni siquiera sabía cómo lanzar un simple puñetazo y que le tenía miedo a los chihuahuas. Ciertamente chico inútil sin capacidades de pelea y tampoco con capacidad para correr del peligro que muy probablemente moriría si algo con la intención de matar de le acercase o simplemente se desmallaría ante el más mínimo peligro y se convertiría en una presa facilísima.

Puede que a Tsuna no le gustase admitirlo… pero incluso él sabía que tan patético él podía llegar a ser y como él no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo por sí mismo si es que el no supiese defenderse.

Aun con las tonfas de Hibari sus posibilidades eran mínimas al no tener ni idea de cómo usarlas.

"Quizás lo único resulte será que al ver tus píldoras algo dentro de ti te indiquen que hay que tomarlas en una situación de peligro," Explico Byakuran que en si era posible lo que Tsuna estaba pidiendo pero que no sería algo directo.

"Está bien, eso será suficiente," Respondió Tsuna. De hecho él sabía que con eso último él estaba ya pidiendo demasiado.

"Hmm… aun así creo que necesitas algo más, un arma que incluso alguien sin experiencia podría manejar," Y con eso Byakuran rápidamente mando a uno de sus Dragones Blancos a buscar algo en específico.

Y lo que el Dragón Blanco de Byakuran trajo en esta ocasión… fue cierto par de pistolas. Las X-Guns que eran de Xanxus, el temido y poderoso Líder de Varia.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en horror al darse cuenta de la razón por la que Byakuran trajo esas armas.

"Los dos sabemos que a diferencia de tu Guardián de la Nube, Xanxus te hubiese insultado antes de morir y jamás te hubiese dejado sus X-Guns, pero como él está muerto y tú necesitas toda la ayuda posible… aun si esas pistolas usan Llamas de la Última Voluntad como munición me asegure de cargarlas con las mías," A pesar de la situación Byakuran soltó una pequeña risa ante eso sabiendo que el líder de Varia era el tipo de persona con un orgullo que se mantenía incluso ante las puertas de la muerte y de que esas armas terminasen en las manos de Tsuna.

Tsuna al principio dudo en si era correcto el tomar esas pistolas, es decir si Xanxus estuviese con vida él le hubiese atacado por siquiera sugerir algo como eso. Y en el fondo eso que él iba a hacer era robar… peor que eso él iba a robarle sus preciadas armas a un muerto que él sabía que jamás le daría esas armas en vida.

Al final su deseo de continuar viviendo debido a que sus amigos lo hubiesen deseado termino superando sus dudas. Si esas pistolas hacían más posible sus posibilidades de sobrevivir… entonces el las tomaría aun cuando él no se sintiese cómodo con tomar las armas de Xanxus.

Tsuna guardo esas pistolas en su mochila junto con las tonfas de Hibari, al final otra arma que él jamás pensó que sus manos tocarían había caído en su posición.

"Esa fue una buena decisión, definitivamente con esas tus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaran un poco," Fueron las palabras de Byakuran dichas en un pequeño intento de animar a Tsuna después de hacer algo que iba en contra de sus principios al tomas las X-Guns.

"…aun así no se siente correcto…" Suspiro el Joven Decimo ante lo que él había hecho.

"Realmente no espero que alguien como tú se sienta bien haciendo eso, pero es necesario," Contesto un Byakuran que ahora estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, "Pero ahora necesito silencio ya que voy a comenzar el proceso pero antes necesito que ustedes dos dejen el Pacificador y el Vongola Gear del Cielo," Dijo Byakuran ante lo que Yuni y Tsuna asintieron y sus partes del Tri-Ni-Set se unieron al montón al cual únicamente le faltaría el Anillo Mare del Cielo para estar completo.

Cerrando sus ojos Byakuran extendió su mano en donde se encontraba su Anillo Mare del Cielo y entonces comenzó a concretarse. Inmediatamente las Llamas de la Última Voluntad del Cielo comenzaron a brotar de su Anillo Mare y se dirigieron hacia el montón de Anillos, Pacificadores y Vongola Gear.

El brillo de las Llamas del Cielo comenzó a intensificarse un poco más… hasta que del montón unos siete objetos salieron volando y cayeron unos pasos lejos del montón.

Esos objetos que salieron disparados fueron los Anillos de Box Weapon que en el pasado tuvieron Tsuna y sus Guardianes antes de que esos Anillos fuesen fusionados con los Anillos Vongola.

El Vongola Gear… había sido separado de regreso a la forma previa, ósea los Anillos Vongola Originales y los Anillos de las Box Weapon de la Décima Generación, los dos objetos habían sido fusionados en uno solo gracias a que Talbot lo hizo después de que los Anillos Vongola fuesen destruidos.

"Pero como…" Dijo un sorprendido Tsuna, quien no pensó que el volvería a ver el Anillo Vongola del Cielo nunca más en su forma original, pero ahí estaba aquel objeto nuevamente.

"Para lograr esto el Tri-Ni-Set debe regresar a su forma original y los Vongola Gear de tu generación en definitiva no cuentan como eso," Fue la respuesta de Byakuran ante esa pregunta que Tsuna iba a hacer.

Y como esa forma era la verdadera forma de los Anillos Vongola era lógico que esa forma fuese la que ellos tomasen si era necesario regresar a los orígenes para este proceso.

El Vongola Gear que había sido creado para la Décima Generación había dejado de existir. En lugar de eso los Anillos Vongola habían vuelto existir en su forma original.

Aun así… Tsuna sintió que ese era un final apropiado para el Vongola Gear, debido a que se ajustaba a la perfección a los estilos de combate de Tsuna y sus guardianes entonces debido a que los usuarios con los que el Vongola Gear fue creado en mente ya no estaban en este mundo.

Los demás anillos en el suelo eran aquellos que contenían a los Box Weapon de sus Guardianes… sin embargo Tsuna no estaba seguro de si llevarlos con él. La Híper Intuición de Tsuna le estaba diciendo que el deseo de los animales dentro de esos anillos era el de perecer en este mundo donde vivieron sus dueños.

Aunque hablando de Box Weapon… cuando el Vongola Gear de Tsuna se separó entre el Anillo Vongola Original del Cielo y el Anillo de Natsu…

"Al menos me llevare a Natsu," Dijo Tsuna mientras miraba a su otro anillo el cual el sostenía en su mano derecha.

Aun con todo y sabiendo que el dentro de poco iba a olvidar todo lo referente a su vida desde que Reborn llego… aun así Tsuna no encontró la frialdad para dejar a Natsu en ese mundo que estaba condenado a la muerte.

Desde que Tsuna conoció a Natsu durante su estadía en el futuro… un lazo especial fue formado entre los dos. Ese lazo era distinto al del compañerismo de Tsuna y sus guardianes o la relación maestro-estudiante de Tsuna y Reborn.

Quizás ese tipo de relación era una que únicamente podían entender los que tenían un Box Weapon.

Y debido a ese lazo, Tsuna pudo entender los sentimientos de Natsu.

Aun si Tsuna lo olvidaba todo… Natsu aun así deseaba estar al lado de su amado dueño a pesar de que lo más probable fuese que Tsuna pensase que Natsu fuese un simple anillo de forma exótica en lugar de su fiel compañero.

El precio a pagar podría ser el nunca volver a ser llamado porque Tsuna ni sabría que hacer… y aun así Natsu estaba dispuesto a eso para poder seguir junto a Tsuna sin importar en donde este terminase.

Y quizás, quizás de milagro Tsuna pudiese recobrar la habilidad de usar las Llamas de la Última Voluntad, aun si fuese por puro accidente y así llamar una vez as a su compañero animal.

Tsuna todavía tenía las píldoras que Basil le había dado para que el pudiese cambiar a Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad por sí mismo sin la necesidad de que Reborn le disparase. Y esas Píldoras fueron invaluables cuando Tsuna se encontró a si mismo siendo transportado 10 años en el futuro y sin un Reborn que le disparase.

Si el Tsuna sin memoria que se despertase en el nuevo mundo encontrase el frasco con píldoras y por curiosidad las tomase… entonces en modo Híper Ultima Voluntad su Híper Intuición lo podría guiar a cómo usar los anillos. Esa era la posibilidad más real que Natsu tenía de ser liberado una vez más y para lograrlo se necesitaban esas circunstancias. Sino él podría quedar durmiendo para siempre dentro del anillo si Tsuna terminaba en un lugar pacifico donde no fuese necesario pelear.

Conociendo como era Tsuna una vez que este despertase sin sus memorias el muy probablemente se asustaría y arrojaría lo más lejos posible un anillo que rugiese y se moviese, por eso Natsu no quería revelar su existencia de esa forma.

Hasta que Tsuna lo llamase el León del Cielo se quedaría en un profundo sueño, pero si Tsuna lo lograba llamar entonces Natsu acabaría con los enemigos de su dueño.

"Si ya tienes todo entonces será el momento de comenzar," Dijo Byakuran al notar que Tsuna llevaba consigo todo lo necesario para posiblemente sobrevivir cuando el llegase sin memorias a un nuevo mundo.

El Joven Decimo únicamente pudo asentir. Aun sabiendo que era necesario el no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

"Intenta mantenerte concentrado, será mucho más fácil si te mantienes en ese modo," Dijo Byakuran a lo que Tsuna asintió.

Byakuran puso su dedo índice en la frente y entonces un leve brillo blanco se puso en el dedo de Byakuran… a la vez la postura de Tsuna se relajó, pero por suerte el continuo en el Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad en lugar de regresar a su modo normal.

"Ya está hecho, ahora solo falta una cosa más…" Y con eso Byakuran miro a Uni, quien asintió sin necesidad de que Byakuran abriese su boca.

Yuni le pasó el Pacificador del Cielo a Byakuran, quien procedió a usar una pequeña cadena para amarrarlo al cuello de Tsuna como si se tratase de un colgante.

Byakuran entonces puso su Anillo Mare del Cielo en el dedo índice izquierdo de Tsuna, mientras que el Anillo Vongola del Cielo fue puesto en el dedo índice derecho de Tsuna. Entonces el resto del Tri-Ni-Set fue puesto en un círculo rodeado a Tsuna.

Entonces Byakuran tomo las manos de Tsuna y murmuro unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido. Esa acción causo que los dos Anillos en los dedos de Tsuna y el Pacificador en su cuello comenzasen expulsar Llamas del Cielo a una gran velocidad.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás Anillos y Pacificadores, pero estos soltaron Llamas de sus respectivos elementos.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar.

Después de que aquel brillo hubiese desaparecido… Tsuna ya no se encontraba en frente de Yuni y Byakuran. De hecho el único rastro de que siquiera hubo algo ahí fue las 21 marcas de un mismo tamaño que formaba un círculo.

"Transportación exitosa," Sonrió Byakuran al ver que al menos el plan para salvar a Tsuna había funcionado.

"Solo espero que él pueda continuar viviendo en un lugar tranquilo," Comento Yuni quien también tenía una sonrisa al ver que Tsuna había sido salvado del destino de morir, aunque por dentro ella también estaba muy preocupada.

Aunque todavía estaba la incógnita de donde había ido a parar Tsuna… después de todo Byakuran implico que al no saber dónde mandarlo Tsuna pudo ir a parar a cualquier tipo de lugar, desde un mundo mágico hasta un mundo destruido por la guerra... hasta un mundo ya muerto.

Y por alguna razón Byakuran supo que Yuni estaba teniendo internamente esa preocupación, asique el decidió ayudarla un poco.

"Puede que yo no tenga esa Intuición de los Vongola… pero mi propia intuición me dice que Tsuna se encontrara bien," Sonrió Byakuran.

Puede que ellos no se hubiesen conocido en las mejores condiciones, pero ahora mismo en este punto Byakuran podía asegurar que el disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con Tsuna y por eso mismo decidió usar sus últimos momentos de vida para darle una oportunidad para continuar viviendo.

Hablando de últimos momentos de vida… ahora con su última acción hecha, las pocas energías que le quedaron a Byakuran finalmente se desvanecieron.

Y en ese instante el antiguo portador del Anillo Mare del Cielo finalmente perdió sus últimas fuerzas y cayó al suelo.

Tomando en cuenta de que su corazón había sido perforado hace ya un buen rato el hecho de que hubiese vivido tanto para ayudar a Tsuna mostraba que Byakuran se encontraba en otro nivel.

"…" Yuni por su parte no pudo decir nada o mejor dicho no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella únicamente se limitó a mirar al cadáver de Byakuran con una sonrisa en su rostro y ojos que parecían que iban a llorar en cualquier instante.

Sin embargo ella no iba a llorar ya que ella estaba cerca de unirse a Byakuran en ese profundo sueño.

Por eso mismo sus últimas palabras fueron para un Tsuna que ya no estaba en este mundo y que tampoco podía escucharlas, pero aun así ella quiso decirlas.

"…por favor vive una vida donde seas feliz… y que el lugar a donde llegues sea uno cálido…" Dijo una Yuni que se encontraba extremadamente pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

Aun así... a pesar de ser únicamente una pequeña chica, Yuni se mantuvo con vida lo suficiente para despedirse una última vez del joven cielo de los Vongola quien había viajado a otro mundo... parecía ser un hecho que aquellos quienes eran el cielo del Tri-Ni-Set poseían una gran voluntad.

"…Adiós…" Y con eso la Arcobaleno del Cielo termino sucumbiendo a la pérdida de sangre y cayendo al suelo al lado del cadáver de Byakuran.

Lo curioso fue que Yuni y Byakuran se encontraban… tomados de las manos aun cuando los dos estaban muertos.

Al parecer antes de morir Byakuran dejo su brazo izquierdo extendido y su mano abierta y Yuni después de morir se aseguró de que su mano derecha cayese sobre la mano de Byakuran.

Aun si la relación entre ellos fue una antagonista en la primera ocasión, al fin de cuentas esos dos se llevaban bien y compartían un profundo lazo como poseedores de los dos de los tres Cielos del Tri-Ni-Set.

Los Cielos del Tri-Ni-Set se entendían los unos a los otros de una manera especial y quizás si esta tragedia nunca hubiese ocurrido y Tsuna hubiese continuado con una vida feliz entonces los tres se hubiesen convertido en grandes amigos y aliados en el mundo de la mafia.

Al menos ellos dos se tuvieron el uno al otro en muerte.

En ese campo de batalla donde los cadáveres de varios jóvenes y adultos se encontraban eventualmente fue descubierta la escena para el horror de toda Namimori especialmente porque entre las víctimas estaban estudiantes de la escuela e incluso el prefecto que se pensó que era invencible.

Y poco tiempo después fue el mismo mundo lo que comenzó a morir. El que el efecto fuese inmediato únicamente mostraba lo importante que era el balance del Tri-Ni-Set y la catástrofe que fue la muerte de Kawahira al ya no haber nadie capaz de restaurar ese balance.

Las plantas, los animales… y finalmente las personas, para un planeta que ya no podía nutrir la vida todo fue eventualmente muriendo de forma extremadamente rápida.

Incluso aquellas mafias que jugaron un rol tan importante en este mundo… todo simplemente murió.

Incluso la amada madre de Tsuna y la chica de la cual él se había enamorado y la otra chica que se había enamorado de él, todo aquello pereció en este mundo que ya no podía sustentar la vida.

Incluso el mismísimo Bermuda Von Veckenschtein murió eventualmente ya que todo moriría incluso el, sin embargo él lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro al haber completado su propósito de venganza, para Bermuda el mundo dejo de ser importante hace mucho tiempo, desde que el casi murió para ser más específicos.

Asique… Bermuda murió en la felicidad más absoluta mientras que el mundo murió en la desesperación más absoluta debido a una muerte que apareció de la nada sin ningún aviso ni señal previa.

El mundo de origen de Tsuna había finalmente muerto.

Pero si bien la vida de este mundo había terminado, al menos una persona de ese mundo muerto logro continuar con vida gracias a los esfuerzos de dos personas.

La historia del chico cuyo destino era ser el heredero de la Familia Vongola había terminado… y ahora daba inicio la historia de ese mismo chico en un nuevo mundo.

Al menos los esfuerzos de enviarlo a un lugar donde el pudiese ser feliz… lograron encontrar un propósito.

 **-Gamindustri, (Cielo)-**

Y ahora nos encontramos en un mundo totalmente distinto en comparación con el mundo de donde provenía Tsuna si las cuatro masas de tierra flotando en los cielos eran alguna indicación.

El nombre de este mundo era Gamindustri el cual estaba compuesto por cuatro masas de tierra que flotaban en el aire y una más que se encontraba por sobre ellas.

Las cuatro tierras de Gamindustri eran comandadas por una CPU (Console Patron Unit) para cada maza de tierra las cuales eran los equivalentes de Diosas en el mundo de Gamindustri. Cada una de ellas residía en Celestia, un mundo separado de las tierras que ellas supervisan.

Esas Diosas eran…

La CPU Black Heart y su 'Tierra de la Realeza Negra: Lastation'.

La CPU White Heart y su 'Tierra de la Serenidad Blanca: Lowee'.

La CPU Green Heart y su 'Tierra de las Pasturas Verdes: Leanbox'.

Y finalmente la CPU Purple Heart y su 'Tierra del Progreso Purpura: Planeptune '.

Sin embargo en este mundo las cosas no eran precisamente tranquilas ya que en Celestia las CPU peleaban en una batalla sin fin para ser quien gobierne Gamindustri. Aquella gran batalla en la historia de este mundo es conocida como… la Guerra de las Consolas.

Precisamente del conflicto de las Diosas nos trasladamos al tranquilo cielo de este mundo…

Sin embargo ahora en el cielo se encontraba… una persona cayendo. Aunque quizás el término 'persona' no sea el más correcto para referirse a esta chica aun cuando ella se veía para todos los propósitos como una chica humana común y corriente.

Ciertamente al verla uno debía admitirlo… aun con su corta estatura esa chica era bastante linda, hasta adorable podría ser usado para describirla. Aun así ella al final no era una chica común y corriente, si eso fuese así ella no estaría cayendo del cielo en primer lugar.

Después de todo quien caía por los cielos no era una chica común y corriente… sino que se trataba de una diosa quien había sido derrotada por sus iguales, las otras 3 diosas de Gamindustri en una larga batalla.

Aquella batalla en la que las cuatro diosas pelearon fue una en donde no había una clara definición debido a que las cuatro estaban igualadas en términos de poder y determinación para no perder y así se siguió por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo todo cambio hace poco ya que tres de las Diosas decidieron trabajar juntas para que una fuese derrotada para así traer cambio al punto de estagnación al que había llegado la batalla.

Pero ese cambio no se dio de modo natural… sino que fue la influencia externa lo que marco un punto de cambio a esa batalla.

Una voz que solo tres de las Diosas pudieron escuchar fue lo que las llevo a atacar a la que no pudo escuchar nada, así lo había sugerido esa misteriosa voz de orígenes desconocidos.

Eso causo que las tres Diosas atacasen a Purple Heart.

Y aun cuando era un tres contra uno en contra rivales de un nivel de poder similar para mantener una batalla yendo por mucho tiempo sin avance… aun dando una buena pelea Purple Heart termino por ser derrotada y lanzada fuera de Celestia.

Esa derrota fue tal que ella incluso término volviendo a su forma original…

Si ella seguía cayendo de esa manera sin duda alguna ella iba a terminar dándose una caída muy dura en el suelo.

Pero era en momentos como esos en los que los destinos de dos personas que nunca antes se habían visto terminaban siendo entrelazados.

En un instante un brillo de color blanco levemente apareció en el cielo… y desde ese brillo una persona comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

Aquella persona era… Tsuna, un Tsuna que todavía seguía en su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad y que usaba sus X-Gloves para ir lo más rápido posible hacia el suelo, sin embargo gracias a eso mismo él podía moderar la velocidad de su caída y reducir la letalidad.

Pero lo interesante aquí era decir que después de la separación de los Anillos Vongola y Vongola Gear, los X-Gloves de Tsuna habían regresado a su forma previa. Y además de eso, rodeando a Tsuna se encontraban un total de 18 esferas, tres de ellas de cada color correspondiente a una de las Llamas de la Última Voluntad.

Sin embargo esa armonía alrededor del poseedor de los tres cielos no podía ser eterna ya que el cielo que se suponía que los mantuviese juntos… no estaba en un estado consiente que los ayudase a mantener la harmonía.

Cada uno de los seis colores que conformaban las Llamas que no eran del Cielo terminó yéndose en diferentes direcciones como si de estrellas fugaces se tratasen debido a la velocidad a la que iban.

Verdaderamente parecía una lluvia de estrellas fugaces con los colores del arcoíris exceptuando el naranja.

Sin embargo Tsuna ni se inmuto ni reacciono ante eso, el únicamente continuo descendiendo.

Si uno tuviese que describir el estado de Tsuna seria… el ser no estar al tanto de sus acciones pero con su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad guiando su cuerpo, funcionalmente él era guiado por sus instintos y nada más, despierto e inconsciente al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer el viajar a una realidad distinta realmente fue una experiencia dura. Y siendo así era una suerte que él hubiese logrado mantener ese modo ya que el Tsuna normal hubiese muerto al instante de tocar el suelo y caer desde esa altura.

Sin embargo aun si él no estaba plenamente consiente ahora mismo el simple hecho de estar en su Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad le permitía volar por los cielos y por lo tanto lograr un aterrizaje seguro.

Aunque ahora mismo el aterrizar no parecía ser su prioridad.

"…" Aun así Tsuna no dijo nada y con esos ojos vacíos el… fue hacia donde estaba esa chica que caía de los cielos.

Era una suerte que Tsuna estuviese en ese modo para ayudar a la chica.

Tsuna podía estar desorientado y sin recuerdo alguno y de hecho únicamente manteniéndose en el cielo gracias a algo que no podía ser borrado... ese estado donde su potencial era liberado.

Eso quería decir que la Híper Intuición Vongola todavía estaba con Tsuna y como Tsuna se encontraba en Modo Híper Ultima Voluntad… entonces él se permitió ser guiado por esa intuición aun si él se fuese a olvidar de estas acciones al no ser consiente de realizarlas en primer lugar.

Y por la simple naturaleza de Tsuna él hubiese salvado a esa chica aun si él estuviese consiente simplemente porque ella se veía en peligro.

Y ciertamente él estaba haciendo algo muy bueno al ayudarla ya que la mera existencia de Neptune era clave para los eventos futuros de Gamindustri.

Es por eso que Tsuna fue hacia ella con solo una meta: Protegerla.

Quizás era por la propia naturaleza de Tsuna la razón de sus acciones en ir hacia esa chica que caía del cielo para ayudarla… o quizás era porque él no quería ser incapaz de proteger a alguien que estuviese frente a sus ojos.

Tsuna era… una buena persona, alguien con un corazón amable que se preocupaba de los demás. En si eso mismo le hacía un digno heredero de la Voluntad del Vongola Primo (Primero Vongola) y por qué en primer lugar él pudo desbloquear la Forma Original de los Anillos Vongola.

El Joven Decimo logro apresurarse y tomar sobre brazo derecho a Neptune mientras su mano izquierda emitía Llamas de la Última Voluntad a través de sus X-Gloves para ir descendiendo suavemente.

En la mano derecha se Tsuna se encontraba el Anilo Vongola del Cielo en su forma original.

En la mano izquierda de Tsuna se encontraba el Anillo Mare del Cielo el cual estaba puesto en el dedo índice de esa mano.

Colgado en el cuello de Tsuna con una cadena… se encontraba el Pacificador del Cielo.

Y esparcido por sobre el resto del mundo de Gamindustri… se encontraban los Anillos Vongola, Anillos Mare y Pacificadores de Arcobaleno que no fuesen del Cielo.

Al cabo de solo unos segundos unos objetos de gran poder ya habían quedado en varias partes de este mundo esperando a ser encontrados por cualquiera.

Sin embargo a Tsuna no le importo eso y siguió llevando en sus brazos a esa chica mientras ambos descendían al suelo a una velocidad segura gracias a los X-Gloves de Tsuna.

Aun si ella se encontraba inconsciente y amnésica después de la derrota sufrida, si ella se hubiese encontrado despierta… ella hubiese notado lo agradable y confortable que se sentía ese calor que ella comenzó a sentir gracias a las Llamas del Cielo de Tsuna mientras ambos desdecían hacia el suelo.

Y en ese momento donde el Joven Decimo de la Familia Vongola y la Diosa de Planeptune… fue uno que abriría pasó a un futuro distinto para el mundo de Gamindustri.

Eso significaba que la historia y peleas de Tsuna aún no habían terminado y cuando él se despertase el encontraría a una chica bastante interesante a su lado a la vez que él ni recordaría lo que paso aquí ya que todo lo que paso fueron acciones de su subconsciente.

Aun así nada más llegar y algo sumamente importante había sido esparcido por Gamindustri.

Como el Tri-Ni-Set había sido esparcido por todo Gamindusrti con excepción de Anillos y el Pacificador del Cielo, y de los paraderos de los demás componentes… eso sería un misterio excepto en el caso de uno.

 **-Planeptune, (Casa de Compa)-**

Y ahora nuestra escena cambia de nuestros dos héroes que estaban descendiendo hacia la tierra… y hora nos encontramos en la habitación de una chica.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de esta habitación era… el color rosa que se hacía presente en las cortinas y en el sillón, lo otro que se podía destacar era… una enorme jeringa que se encontraba apoyada en una pared.

Y en esta habitación se encontraba una chica que estaba mirando el cielo nocturno desde su ventana.

El nombre de esa chica era Compa, una estudiante de enfermería. Ahora mismo ella había visto algo extraño ocurrir en el cielo.

"¿Que fue eso?" Dijo Compa al ver por la ventana que algo muy raro había caído del cielo.

En un principio una estrella fugaz había caído del cielo, nada raro con eso aun cuando ver una estrella fugaz en si fuese algo inusual.

Sin embargo lo raro vino después, cuando una segunda estrella fugaz cayo desde el cielo y de un momento para otro hubo varias luces de colores siendo disparadas en varias direcciones, algunas incluso sobrevolaron a Planeptune.

"Que lindas luces…" Murmuro la chica de cabello rosado al ver esas luces.

Pero fue entonces que al mirar de nuevo al cielo Compa noto que una de la luces se estaba dirigiendo… ¡Hacia donde se encontraba ella!

Y antes que ella pudiese reaccionar o identificar el color exacto de esa luz… aquella misteriosa luz entro a su habitación desde su ventana abierta y término quedándose en su cama.

"¿Eh?" Dijo una confundida Compa después de que su cerebro procesase todo lo que ocurrió y así lentamente ella enfoco su atención hacia su cama en donde aquella luz había caído solo para encontrar ahora…

"¿Un Anillo?" Se preguntó la chica de cabello rosado, quien camino hacia aquel objeto que había caído del cielo hacia su habitación.

Efectivamente el objeto que había caído desde el cielo hasta su cama era un Anillo. El anillo era uno con una joya de color gris en el centro y unas alas en sus lados. En definitiva uno de los Seis Anillos Mare que quedaban, pero como no se tenía un usuario la joya en el centro estaba gris lo que impedía saber cuál anillo en específico era.

Esa chica llama Compa debió admitir que a pesar de que ese Anillo haya aparecido de forma tan misteriosa… igual ella tenía un poco de curiosidad por aquel objeto asique ella fue a su cama y tomo el Anillo.

"Qué lindo…" Murmuro ella al tener más cerca el Anillo, en si el diseño era un poco inusual pero de alguna manera tenía una especie encanto especial.

Sin embargo al instante de que ella tocase su anillo… ¡El anillo cambio de color en un segundo!

"¿Su color cambio?" Dijo una sorprendida Compa al notar que al instante de agarrar el Anillo con sus manos este cambio de color… el color ahora era amarillo.

Lo que Compa no supo era que el objeto que había llegado a ella por 'coincidencia' era un objeto muy que tenía una relación con aquel chico que acababa de llegar a Gamindustri para comenzar una nueva vida después de perderlo todo.

Por suerte el momento para que Compa conociese a ese chico y a la chica que el ayudo estaba bastante cerca.

¡Verdaderamente había comenzado una gran aventura!

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Y aquí tengo una nueva historia! En esta ocasión tenemos de KHR la cual es de mis series favoritas de anime/manga.

Y por otro lado…

Hyperdimension Neptunia es uno de mis juegos favoritos y por eso decidí hacer una historia además de que me encantan los personajes. (NOTA: Esta historia toma lugar en Re: Birth 1. El remake del primer juego de Neptunia).

Sin embargo sentí que a esa serie le falta un personaje masculino… ¿Y bueno quien mejor que Tsuna para ese rol?

Él tiene un corazón amable y en general es una buena persona… aunque ahora está sin recuerdos, pero les aseguro que tengo otra razón para esa decisión, pero será vital para darle un rumbo a la historia.

Como verán el Tsuna de las sagas finales de KHR es simplemente demasiado pro con todo ese arsenal… por lo que tuve que reducir su nivel.

En combate el recobrara un nivel que le permite pelear de forma efectiva pero como sus memorias están selladas Tsuna no conoce sus técnicas más avanzadas, pero eso será al principio ya que no me gusta un héroe demasiado OP si eso hace que sus aliados sean eclipsados.

Además aquí su arsenal es en el fondo el de después de la Saga del Futuro pero antes de la Saga de Daemon Spade, sentí que a pesar de verse importantes a pesar de ser la forma original de los Anillos Vongola y el poder que le permitió derrotar a Byakuran… simplemente no me gusto como fueron destruidos para luego ser reemplazados por el Vongola Gear nada más llegar el nuevo arco.

Además sobre las armas que Tsuna añadió a su arsenal.

Como Hibari también es de mis favoritos de KHR, pensé en algún punto que el también sobreviviese y acompañase a Tsuna a la aventura en Gamindustri.

Sin embargo luego de pensar en esta como una historia en donde Tsuna se desarrollase a sí mismo como personaje y creciese gracias a la presencia de las chicas a su alrededor decidí que en lugar de eso el rol de Hibari fuese el darle unas últimas palabras a Tsuna para que este no terminase en desesperación total.

Además de sus tonfas como último recuerdo para que Tsuna aprenda a usar otras armas.

Lo de las tonfas es además para que Tsuna pelee con algo más que sus X-Gloves, o incluso pelee sin ellos dependiendo de la situación, además así demostrando que el espíritu de Hibari está a su lado durante esta aventura.

Y lo de las pistolas de Xanxus… bueno esas me parecen un arma genial que le daría a este Tsuna una mejor forma de pelear a distancia.

Mi primera idea fue hacer esto un crossover con DxD con Issei cayendo en Gamindustri, luego pensé en un cross con RWBY con Jaune cayendo en Gamindusrtri… pero al final preferí a Tsuna ya que yo tenía ganas de hacer una historia de KHR.

Como verán por la gran cantidad de personajes femeninos en Neptunia es que esto será un Harem, además la idea de Tsuna teniendo a varias chicas enamoradas de él me agrada mucho, aunque les aseguro que esto no será algo inmediato. Dicho eso Neptune y Compa están en él.

Ah sí, además me refiero a él como 'Joven Decimo' a veces porque Tsuna admitió para sí mismo que él quería ser el Décimo, aun si ahora eso ya no tiene sentido me seguiré refiriendo hacia el con ese título.

Y finalmente una última cosa…

El hecho de que el Tri-Ni-Set se haya esparcido por el mundo de Gamindustri será algo que terminara siendo muy relevante para la historia, solo esperen un poco mas aunque como vimos con Compa varios miembros del elenco de Neptunia puede que terminen con uno dos o incluso tres de ellos.

Asique con eso me despido y espero que esta historia les haya gustado, además que aquí está la lista del estado del Tri-Ni-Set:

Posesión del Tri-Ni-Set en Gamindustri:

 _ **Anillos Vongola (Originales):**_

 **-Anillo del Cielo: Tsuna.**

 **-Anillo de la Tormenta: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Lluvia: Sin Información**

 **-Anillo del Sol: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo del Relámpago: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Niebla: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Nube: Sin Información.**

 _ **Anillos Mare:**_

 **-Anillo del Cielo: Tsuna.**

 **-Anillo de la Tormenta: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Lluvia: Sin Información**

 **-Anillo del Sol: Compa.**

 **-Anillo del Relámpago: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Niebla: Sin Información.**

 **-Anillo de la Nube: Sin Información.**

 _ **Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno:**_

 **-Pacificador del Cielo: Tsuna.**

 **-Pacificador de la Tormenta: Sin Información.**

 **-Pacificador de la Lluvia: Sin Información.**

 **-Pacificador del Sol: Sin Información.**

 **-Pacificador del Relámpago: Sin Información.**

 **-Pacificador de la Niebla: Sin Información.**

 **-Pacificador de la Nube: Sin Información.**

Bien eso es todo, por favor comenten y aporten con ideas…


End file.
